


As Fate Would Have It

by Superfanatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Reader, Abusive boyfriend, Castiel & You Friendship, Dean In Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First time meeting Dean and Sam, Fluff, Sam & You Friendship, Sam Ships It, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanatural/pseuds/Superfanatural
Summary: You're in an abusive relationship and one day you wake up in the bunker. Not knowing where you are and how you got there. You meet Sam and Dean, and you feel drawn to Dean. The story goes on from there...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writting fanfiction and I'm so exited. English isn't my first language so correct me if I'm wrong. Structural critism is always welkom. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it. Enjoy!

“Please Mike don’t!” You raise your arm over your face to defend yourself. Not fast enough, you feel his hand palm hitting your cheek hard and you fall down to the floor. Your cheek burns red and tears are falling down your face. This wasn’t the first time this has happened but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.

You watch your boyfriends expression turning from anger to scared. He looked at you with guilt, not knowing why he was angry in the first place. You stand up and he walked over to you. Cupping your face with his hands he starts to apologize but you don’t listen. You give him a small smile and wipe the tears from your face.

“It’s okay. I should have called, I’m sorry.”

Tonight had been one of those nights. You weren’t careful enough and forgot to call your boyfriend that you were coming home later that night. As soon as you opened the door, he grabbed you by the hair and stared yelling. About how unfaithful you were and that he knew you were cheating on him. The truth was that you had to work a little longer. From the smell of his breathe you knew he had been drinking.

You walked away to the bathroom, hearing Mike sobbing behind you in frustration. You closed the bathroom door and locked it. Looking at yourself in the mirror made the tears prick in your eyes again.

You started to remove the make-up form your face. You knew that Mike wasn’t the best guy and what he did to you was wrong, but you loved him and that’s why you never left him. Not wanting to think about it anymore, you pulled the covers over your arms and closed your eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

When you woke up this was not what you were expecting. At first you hadn’t noticed but as you blinked a few times more, you knew this wasn’t the place where you fell asleep. As your brain and body seem to wake up, fear started to kick in.

You sat up and looked around. No longer in bed but on a couch in a room you didn’t knew. You still had same pj’s on as you did last night. You stood up and blinked again not knowing if this was real or a dream. As you walked to the hallway you came in room that you couldn’t describe else than a library, long tables stood in the middle of the room.

Against the walls where bookshelves that reached the sealing. You would be more intrigued by the place if it weren’t for the fact that you didn’t know where you were neither how you got there. You looked at a big door opening and saw a stair where you might think the front door could be.

You weren’t exactly thrilled to go outside in only your pj’s in the middle of the winter, but you didn’t really had a choice. The place you where didn’t looked deserted and you didn’t wanted to stick around long enough to find the people who lived here. Still confused at how exactly you got here, your body stiffened as you hear a sound that sounds a lot like a gun.

“Stay right there.” You hear an angry low voice say. You slowly turned around and you saw a shotgun pointed at your face. The man who stood in front of you was only described as drop-dead gorgeous. He had eyes as green as apple and lips so beautiful you wanted to kiss him right away, freckles all over his nose and cheeks. He looked confused but angry at the same time.

“Who are you and how did you got here?” He said on a dangerous tone that warned you not to do anything. You slowly raised your hands in the air in surrender.

“I-I’m Y/N and I don’t know where I am nor how I got here.” You said nervously, not daring to move a mussel in your body, afraid you’ll get shot if you do. His eyes narrowed and as he scanned you over with his green eyes. Still holding the shotgun pointed at you he yelled “Sam!”. A few seconds later a taller guy with sleepy eyes came in the room. You guessed he just got out of bed. As soon as he saw you his eyes hazel brown widened and looked confused at his brother.

“Dean, what’s going on? And who is this?” He said, looking at you as if you were a zoo animal. You still stood frozen at the spot, looking like a dear in headlights.

“I don’t know, she already was here when I walked into the room. Her name is Y/N.” He said now a little less angry. You felt your eyes tearing up, thinking this was going to be the end.

“Please don’t shoot…” Your plea was cut short by the water that was thrown into your face by the tall guy, shortly after you felt a pain in your arm. When you looked down you saw a cut in your arm and blood dripping out the wound.

“Auw! What was that for!” You yelled as you put a hand over your wound. Looking up to the men you saw that they both looked confused at each other.

“Stay there.” The green-eyed man said. He walked away to the corner of the room with his brother. Still not looking away from you to make sure you stayed where you are. They started talking with each other.

 

“What the hell Dean!”

“I don’t know!”

“How did she even get in here?”

“I don’t know.” Dean said a little bit angrier.

They both looked at you thinking what could possibly be going on. You started to get a little bit angry, you wake up in a place with two strangers who point guns at you and cut you. You didn’t asked for this! But it was better to shut up, given the fact that they were the ones with the guns. After a few more minutes of discussing they came back to you.

After that the tall guy took you to the kitchen where he talked with you. You came to know that he was Sam Winchester and that he and his brother Dean lived here. You were in Lebanon, Kansas. You noticed that Sam was very friendly and he but a bandage around your wound. Dean however didn’t said much he just stood there and drank his beer.

He gave you the feeling that he didn’t really like you. There was something about Dean that made you feel a kind of way, but you hadn’t decided if it was a good feeling or a bad one. They decided that it was best if you stayed the night, because it was too late to drive from Kansas to Colorado and back. Somehow you didn’t really mind, this place here made you feel at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a new chapter today. I'm probably not going to post two chapters a week, but only the first week. I made this one a little bit longer, because I thought the other chapter was a bit short. I hope you like it!

After dinner you asked Sam if you could borrow some clean clothes and he gave you a oversized flannel, that you noticed wasn’t his size. When had changed you walked into the library were the boys where. You didn’t noticed the way Dean held his breath a little as you walked in and followed your every move. Sam looked at Dean with a look of interest as to why Deans behavior changed as you walked into the room.

When Dean noticed that his brother was getting a bit to curious he started to read his book again, trying not to stare at you. You sat next to Sam and started to read the titles of the book that lay on the table. With a clear look of confusion you looked up to Sam, seeking for answers.

“Why are you reading mythological books about supernatural beings?” You asked Sam. He looked at you, then at the books on the table and then at Dean. As if he was caught in a lie or something.

“W-We uhm we…” He tried to make up some excuse but didn’t had one that wouldn’t sound as if they just escaped the nut house. Sam looked at Dean with a ‘help me out’ look. “Sammy here is a real dork, loves to go to museums.” Dean said with a smirk on his face. Sam gave him a full blown bitchface. “Ooh right.” You still were a bit puzzled, but you decided it was for the best to drop it.

You yawned and stood up. “Guys, I’m pretty tired so I’m gonna hit the sack. I have to get up early in the morning so goodnight."

“Yeah my too.” Dean said. “Goodnight Sammy.” Sam both give you a small smile and then started to read again.

You walked out of the library, Dean following you closely. “Dean uhm where is my room?” You asked a bit shyly. “Ooh it’s next to mine, right here.” As he pointed to one of the closed doors. “Thanks, Goodnight.”

You looked at him one last time before you opened the door to your room. He looked back at you and gave you a small smile. “Goodnight Y/N.” You felt a flutter in your stomach at the sight of Dean’s smile. God he was so gorgeous.

You climbed in bed, thinking of this day. It had been so crazy, your look darkened as you thought about Mike. He won’t be happy when you come home, you had been gone all day and night and didn’t even call. You didn’t exactly thought about him the time you were here, to be honest you didn’t want to go home but there was no other choice.

* * *

 

 

The next day you woke up with the lovely smell of fresh baked bacon in the air. You stood up out of bed and stretched your arms out and arched your back like a cat. You walked to the kitchen where you saw, Sam making breakfast and Dean reading a newspaper.

After you ate your breakfast you and Dean walked to the garage, Dean was going to drive you home. You were a bit sad that you had to leave, you liked it here.

As you followed Dean you saw a beautiful black car standing in the garage. He walked over to it and opened the trunk, putting a duffel bag in it and closing it again. You still stood there looking at the car in awe. Dean saw your expression and smiled at you.

“that’s a beautiful car.” You said as you walked over to the side to get a better look at it. “yes she is.” Dean said with a proud smile on his face as he looked at his Baby. “Come on let’s go.” He said as he opened the door and took a seat in the Impala. You opened your door and sat in the passenger’s seat.

The entire ride to your home Dean had classic rock music blasting through the car. You didn’t mind, you liked the rock songs that were playing. When you arrived at your home you didn’t want to leave the car. You looked at Dean and sighed. “

Well this is it then, goodbye Dean.” You said with a sad look on your face. “Goodbye, Y/N.” And that were the two last words you’d ever hear from Dean Winchester again, you thought.

You stepped out of the Impala and gave one last smile at Dean. You walked up to the front door and waited nervously. When the door opened you saw Mike’s surprised face, but that didn’t last too long as the shouting started.

“Where have you been! I’ve called the police! I thought you were kidnapped or something!” He stopped as he looked over your shoulder and saw Dean sitting in the Impala.

“WHO IS THAT!” He yelled at you so angry you thought he could explode any minute. You pushed him inside, afraid he would start his tantrum in front of Dean. You shut the door and started to try and explain what had happened. But Mike couldn’t listen, he was so angry.

“It’s no one, baby. Just a man who offered me a ride home.” His brown eyes looking at you as if he was going to kill you any minute. You knew you wouldn’t stand a change. Your eyes closed when you saw Mike’s fist hitting your face.

Before you could fall down to the floor, Mike gripped you tight. Your wrists where pinned to the door as he yelled into your face. Tears streamed down your face while you begged him to stop. He pushed you aside, causing you to fall over and knock over a vase with flowers. Your hip slammed into one of the corners of the table. You fell down at the floor, your body in pain, not able to stand up. You hear Mike storming of to the bathroom.

A few hours later you had talked to Mike when he was calmed down. He apologized for everything and you brushed it off with a smile. But in reality you were in pain, on your hip there was a big bruise and on your wrists where bruises to. Your face didn’t look pretty either it was swollen up, and you had a cut in your lip.

Still after all this you hadn’t left him, because a few years ago you were in a bad place. You needed money and Mike had helped you, he wasn’t like this though, not in the beginning. You felt an obligation to stay, that maybe one day he wouldn’t hurt you anymore.

* * *

 

 

**DEAN’S POV**

The minute he lay eyes on you he was sold. You were beautiful, in his mind at least. Your Y/H/C hair fell perfectly over your pretty face. Y/E/C eyes where stunning and every time he looked into them his heart skipped a beat.  He knew that if he wasn’t careful enough he would fall in love with you and he would never do that to you.

He didn’t wanted to bring you into this life, this hell. He’d never do that to anyone, so he decided to back off. Making sure he didn’t said to much. Just for one day, he could do that.

But when you walked into the library the other night, he lost control. If it wasn’t for his brother he had stared at you the entire time. You wore his flannel, cursing his brother for giving it to you. You looked so sexy in it, hugging you in exactly the right places and falling perfectly over your hips.

The admiration on your face when you saw the Impala, made him glow up like a Christmas tree. He loved the fact that you loved the Impala, and when he turned on his rock music you didn’t even complain, sometime you even hummed along with the melody. He was starting to like you way more then he should have and he knew that he had to contain himself.

But to see you walk away, to know that that would be the last time he would ever see you again, was painful. He didn’t wanted to let go of you, but he had to. When you have a hunter life you can’t have people close to you, because they will end up either hurt or dead. And he didn’t want that for you.

When the front door opened a man shorter than him with brown eyes stood in the doorpost. He guessed it was Mike the boyfriend you talked about, Dean didn’t like him straight away.

Dean wanted to jump out of the car and run to protect you ,when Mike started to yell at you. But before he could get out of the car you were already inside with Mike. Dean still had an uneasy feeling about what had happened, he had a feeling you were in danger, but he could go check it out. He had to let go of you.

* * *

 

The next morning when you woke up, you felt a pain going through your body. You moved your hand to your hip and saw that the bruise was still a blue and reddish color. You didn’t really feel like standing up, but the more you got awake you saw that you weren’t in your bed anymore. You stood up, looked around you and sighed.

“Not again.” You said with a unamused tone in your voice. You walked to the kitchen were your heard a voice you recognized. You walked into the kitchen.

“Hey guys.” You said with a look of guilt on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I wanna know what you think about it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is up, this one has more dean/reader feelings. Hope you like it.

“Hey guys.” You said with a look of guilt on your face.

“Y/N?!” Sam looked at you like he was hallucinating. He blinked a couple times just to be sure. With wide eyes he looked at his brother, who wasn’t sure if he was going crazy too.

“W-What are you…. How did you..?” Dean stumbled over his words, still trying to comprehend what’s happening.

You frantically didn’t know either why you were here, again. You were waiting for an answer from the boys ,but it seemed like they didn’t have any. Sam broke the silence.  
“Okay, something is definitely wrong.”

You all agreed with that. It was so weird that you woke up here again, One time okay, but this was the second time and you began to get a bit scared. How is this even possible? So many questions went through your head.

“Here Y/N sit down, I’ll make you some breakfast.” You sat down next to Dean, while Sam started making your breakfast. You sat there kind of awkwardly, not knowing how to behave.

“So do you remember anything at all, like how you got here? Again?” Dean asked. “No, same as last time, I went to bed and I woke up here.” You said. You could feel the bruise on your hip stinging, but you ignored it, not wanting to show the pain to the two brothers.

 

* * *

 

 

After you ate your breakfast you walked over to your room, wanting to change your clothes. As you took of your clothes you looked at yourself in the mirror, not liking what you saw. The bruises from last night hadn’t gone away. You stroke your hand gingerly over the places where your bruises where.

  
You how ever didn’t notice the door opening and Dean coming in, when you did, you screamed and rushed over to your clothes that lay on the bed. Dean stood at the door perplexed at what he just saw.

  
“I-I’m sorry for just walking in like that.” He said although he wasn’t. “Y/N, where did you get those bruises?” He didn’t know if he should be angry or worried, but he knew they weren’t there last time he saw you.

  
“Dean, uhm It’s okay.” You said, still clinging your shirt against your body. You didn’t wanted to avoid the part where you told him you had an abusive boyfriend, but Dean wouldn’t let it go that easy.

  
“You didn’t answer my question, Y/N. Where did you get those bruises?” He said with more tension in his voice.

  
“Ooh this? It’s nothing Dean, last night I fell from the stairs.” You said. You stood there frozen at the spot, trying to fake a smile. But Dean saw right through you. He stepped closer to you, looking at your body with an intense gaze, searching for bruises.

  
“What happened, who did this to you, cuz you can’t fool me to think that those bruises came from falling down the stairs.” He said with anger now clearly in his voice. He looked at you but you didn’t look at him, afraid that when you do you’ll fall apart, instead you just stared at the ground.

  
“Dean please just let it go.” You said in a vulnerable whisper. You felt so small right now, hating yourself.

  
“It’s him isn’t it, damn it Y/N! I knew it the moment I saw him!” He said through gritted teeth. You didn’t say anything, you bit on your lip, trying to fight back tears. He was so close now that you could feel his breathe on your skin.

  
“Y/N, I’m sorry I should have known, I should have protect you.” Dean said now a lot less angry. He put his hands carefully on your hip , just above your bruise, because he didn’t want to hurt you. You took in a deep breathe at the touch of his hand on your naked skin.

  
“What?” This time you dared to look him in the eyes, you could not believe what he just said. The second you did tears welled up in your eyes. His green eyes looked at you with self-loading.

  
“I should have protect you Y/N. I swear if he ever hurts you again, he won’t be breathing anymore.” He said. You stared at him in disbelieve.

  
“Dean how could you say that, You have helped me so much. You have been so kind and generous to me. It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.” You said barely in a whisper. A tear rolled down your cheek, he whipped it away with his thumb. You wrap your arms around him and he hugs you back.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, when your came in the library, to your surprise there is another man in the room. This unknown man had a trench coat on with underneath a suit, dark brown eyes and bright blue eyes turned your way. Sam and Dean also turned your way and you stood a little uneasy in the doorway.

  
“Y/N this is Castiel a friend of ours, Cas this is Y/N.” Sam introduced you.

 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” You said with a small smile, as you walked towards him. You noticed a tension in the air, as the brothers and Castiel exchanged looks.

  
“Guys, what’s going on?” You asked them. Sam looked at you with a look as if he was sorry for you. You looked at Dean, because you were afraid that he told them about the conversation they had.

  
“Y/N we need to talk.” Sam answered. You started to get worried.

 

You blinked a few time, not sure if you heard everything right. You looked puzzled at Dean, then back at Sam and then at Castiel.

  
“Wait what?” You still couldn’t believe what you just heard. “Demons, angels, ghosts, vampires, monsters they’re all real?” You were still busy trying to comprehend it.  
“Yes.” You heard Castiel’s low voice answer.

  
“A-And you, are an angel?” You looked up at Castiel. You didn’t really know how to respond at this.

  
“Y/N I know it’s hard to believe, but we brought Castiel here to figure out what causes you to wake up here.” Sam said. You stroke your hand through your hand and bit on your nails, something you don’t normally do. This was all getting a bit much for you, and Dean could sense it.

  
“You know Y/N is probably tired, she had a long day. Maybe we should do this tomorrow.” Dean suggested. Sam and Castiel nodded at Dean.  
When you were in your room you sat down on your bed. You had so many questions, but you didn’t wanted to know the answers, afraid what they’ll be.

  
“Are you alright?” Dean asked sweetly.

  
“Yeah, I guess, it’s just.. I don’t know, a lot.” You sighed. “I’m just really tired.”

  
“Well let me know if you need anything, okay?”

  
“yeah I will.” You actually wanted something but you weren’t sure if you should ask. Dean started to walk away, but you stopped him.

 

“Dean would you please stay?” You asked shyly. Dean turned around and gave you a smile.

  
“Of course sweetheart.” He climbed in bed with you and you both lay there in silence. You shifted a bit awkward.

  
“Dean?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I’m really cold.” The heater in your room was broken and in the middle of winter that wasn’t really pleasant. Dean turned around so that he now was facing you.

  
“Come here.” He said. He put his arms around you and pulled you closer. His warm body immediately heating yours, you fell asleep not worrying about anything else.

The next morning when you woke up, Dean was gone. You lay in your bed, not really wanting to get out. Thinking about last night already made you want to crawl under your covers and close your eyes.

* * *

  
You lay in bed for another 30 minutes and then decided that you had to wake up. With a sleepy had you walked to your bathroom and started to get dressed.  
When you came in the kitchen, you walked straight to the coffee machine. Pouring some in your cup you walked over to Dean and Sam who were talking to each other. “Good morning.” They both said to you, but you just sighed and rubbed your for head, trying to massage your headache away.

  
Out of the blue, Castiel sat next to you. “Jesus Christ!” you yelped, causing your coffee to fall over your hand. You ran towards the sink and immediately turned on the cold water, letting it cool down your hand. You looked at Sam and Dean as if you just wanted to give up all hope.

  
“Rough morning?” Sam asked. “That’s understatement.” You snarled. “Does he do that all the time?” You asked looking at Castiel.

  
“Get used to it.” Dean chuckled.

  
After a few minutes of standing with your hand in the sink you sat down. Your hand still hurt, but at least not as bad as before. Castiel looked at you with empathy and he lay to fingers on your for head. In reflex you moved away from Castiel’s hand, but Dean said it was okay so you let him though you. The second he did, the pain in your hand went away, so did the bruises.

  
“thanks Castiel.” You said grateful. “You’re welcome.” Castiel said friendly. You liked Castiel, a part from the rusty human skills, he was nice. After you drank up your coffee, Sam took you to the library.

  
“Look Y/N, to find the reason why you’ve been waking up here. Castiel needs to check your soul, to see if something left any trails behind. Like a mark or something.” Sam said.

  
“Things this big and powerful usually do.” Castiel added. “But doing this will be extremely painful.”

  
Dean looked up at Castiel with a dangerous look. “Hell no! You ain’t hurting her.” Dean said angry.

  
“Dean we have to find out what is causing this.” Sam said trying to calm his brother. Dean and Sam went into a discussion about your safety.

  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” You said, causing both brothers to stop arguing. “No you are not.” Dean said. “I’ll be fine Dean.” You said giving him a reassuring smile. Dean growled not liking the idea, but he let you.

  
Castiel walked over to you putting his hand on you ribs. You screamed it out in pain when Castiel’s hand went into your body. You grabbed Deans hand, seeking comfort. Dean was glaring daggers at Castiel, he wanted him to stop hurting her, but he had no choice.

  
After a half a minute in torture, Castiel pulled his hand back. You breathed heavily and tears rolled down your face. Dean pulled you towards him, hugging you, trying to comfort you.

  
“And?” Sam asked Castiel.

  
“It’s another angel.” Castiel answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment and tell me what you thought. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**“It’s another angel.” Castiel answered.**

“What do you mean? Who?” Dean said still anger in his voice because of the pain Castiel put you through. You sat on the chair, panting heavily. You felt like any moment you could lose consciousness. As you leaned forward, you felt Deans hands catch you, just before everything went black.

You woke up in Deans bed, you looked over to the nightstand, 8:30. By the morning light that came shining through the bedroom window, you figured it was morning.

As you sat up, you felt a pain through your chest. Your hands searched for a wound but found nothing unusual. Memories of last night came rushing back and you realized what had happened. You stood up and went to the bathroom, while rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

After you were done in the bathroom you went looking for the boys. You found them in the library arguing. Waiting a little longer before stepping into the room, you heard Dean yelling.

“No Sam we are not going to do this, she deserves a normal live!”

“Dean you heard Castiel, it’s not up to us.” Sam said a little calmer. Dean pacing the room in frustration. It didn’t took Dean long enough to notice you standing in the door opening.

“What’s this about?” You asked.

“Y/N...” Sam was cut short by Dean. “No Sam.”

“Dean she has to know.” Sam replied at the stubbornness of his brother. Dean gave him a glare but let his brother tell you what had happened after you fainted.

“Look Y/N, Cas didn’t find out which angel did this, but there is a spell that we can do to find out.” He explained in calm way that made you relax. “Then what is the problem?” You asked them.

“Well, to do the spell we need your blood and a few other things we can’t get ourselves.”

“Fine, let’s do it.” You said determined. You were done being so weak and fragile, you wanted to help. Dean and Sam looked surprised at your reaction. “Alright” Sam said in agreement.

“Hold up, if we’re going to do this, we’re gonna have to set some ground rules. First of all, we’re going to do it my way, and nothing else. And second you’re going to stay with me all times, If anything goes wrong, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Dean stated obviously not in the mood to negotiate.

You were trying to suppress a smile, it was so cute to see Dean care about your safety so much. Looking across the room you saw Sam trying to do the same, looking amused at his brother for being so protective over you.

“Okay, we’ll do it your way and I’ll stay with you.” You agreed. Dean gave you a small smile, happy that you didn’t argue about it.

 

* * *

 

 

 A FEW HOURS LATER

You stood over the table looking at what the boys were doing. “So this ritual will summon a demon?” You asked. “Not just any demon, Crowley.” Dean answered as he poured some of his blood in to the bowl.

You looked a bit confused at the satanic ritual that Sam and Dean were making. “Crowley?” You said with a frown. Sam nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s the king of hell, we need him for some of the things that we need for the spell.” He held up a note with some weird ingredients, as he lit the candles.

“You guys are friends with the king of hell, of course.” You sighted, stepping aside. Dean lit a match and threw it in the bowl, immediately setting it on fire. You looked around you, no one was there. You were starting to think that it hadn’t work.

“Hello boys.” You heard a low voice with English accent saying. You turned around and saw a man in a black suite standing there. Crowley’s eyebrows raised as he scanned you from top to bottom. “Well what do we have here?”

Dean gave him a glare, not liking the way Crowley looked at you. You stood there a bit awkward. “Y/N this is Crowley. Crowley, Y/N” Sam said.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Crowley gave you a smile that made you feel very uneasy, you gave a weak smile back just to be polite. Crowley stepped forward but was stopped immediately. He looked up were a symbol, you didn’t know, was painted on the sealing. “Where is the trust?” He said sarcastically.

“Cut the crap. Crowley we want you to get us somethings.” Dean was clearly not so happy with Crowley being here. “What for?” he narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam and Dean.

“None of your business.” Dean said agitated, not wanting Crowley to ask more questions. Sam gave Crowley the list of things they needed. Crowley looked up to you, then looked with suspicion to the boys. “You want to know what angel is attached to this lovely lady?”

You blushed a bit, making sure nobody saw it. “Yeah, now can you get it or not?” Sam asked not amused by the grin that was on Crowley’s face.

“I’ll do it, but..” Crowley raised his hand. “I want something in return. “What do you want?” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“A kiss from beauty over here.” Crowley said with a wide smirk spread across his face. The blush you earlier tried to contain was now clearly visible, you took a small step back. Standing there with a bit of shock on your face.

 

Somebody called you beautiful?! that was the last thing that you thought of when you looked in the mirror.

“What? NO! You kiss people every day, it’s your job, go find someone else.” Dean said angry. “A kiss or the deal is off.” Crowley said. Sam looked at you with a look of empathy, he didn’t want to push you into doing it. “Okay.” You spoke up. It was just a kiss, it wouldn’t hurt you and you needed the ingredients.

Crowley looked at you with a grin of satisfaction. Dean looked daggers at Crowley, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about, protesting wouldn’t help. You walked over to Crowley, not really wanting to kiss the king of hell.

You heard Dean growling, as you walked past him. Every fiber of his body wanted to stop you from doing it, but you made your choice. It wasn’t your fault you didn’t want Dean as bad as he wanted you, he thought.

You stood in front of Crowley and you let him put his hand on your cheek. You really didn’t want to kiss him, but you didn’t want to be selfish.

Crowley’s lips touched yours and moved in sync. Dean looked away not wanting to watch you and Crowley making out, he hated him so much right now.

Sam just stood there uneasy, he felt sorry for his brother. Sam knew that Dean liked you, the way he acted around you, it was obvious.

“Okay that’s enough.” Dean said, he had enough of it. You immediately pulled away and without looking at the brothers walked back at were you stood a minute ago. “Jealous, squirrel?” Crowley made a gesture to the red paint on the sealing. Sam took a knife and scrapped a small part away.

“I’ll have everything tomorrow morning.” And with a snap of his fingers Crowley was gone. You really wasn’t proud of what had happened, still looking at the ground. “Dick.” You heard Dean mutter, before walking out of the room.

You still stood there in silence. “Look Y/N, I’m sorry for that.” Sam tried to make you feel any better. “It’s okay.” You said in a soft voice, still embarrassed. Sam sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

After you ate dinner, you went to your room. Opening one of the books that you picked out from the huge library. You tried to concentrate on the words, but your mind travelled off. You felt shitty about everything that had happened today.

After the whole Crowley thing, Dean and you hadn’t said a word to each other. You felt really bad about it. You knew that you liked Dean, maybe a little more than you should but there was no danger. It wasn’t like he liked you back or something, that made it a bit easier.

You knew that after you find the thing that was linked to you, you’d have to go. It was not that you wanted to go, but it would be foolish to think that the boys would let you stay. You’d only be a burden and get in the way.

Not wanting to think about it, you took a shower, trying to wash away the bad feelings. After a long time the warm water started to get cold and you knew you had to get out of the shower.

You took a towel and dried your hairs, then your body. You wrapped the towel around your body, and started to brush your teeth. Walking out of the bathroom to your bedroom, to your surprise Dean stood there.

You took in a deep gasp and you noticed that the towel that was wrapped around your body, was moments away from falling down. You grabbed the towel just before it could drop to the floor.

 

Dean stood there with wide eyes, he wasn’t aware of the fact that you just took a shower. “I’m sorry I should have knocked.” He shifted uneasy. “No it’s okay.” You said ,still making sure the towel was in place.

“I- I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened today, and the way I acted.” Running a hand through his hair. He walked a bit closer to you. “It’s not your fault.” You tried to reassure him.

“No, no I was acting like a douchebag. And I didn’t mean for Crowley to kiss you, we didn’t know he wanted that, I shouldn’t have let you. It was selfish of me.” He looked at you with guilt.

“No it’s fine, we needed the things. I just wanted to help.” You were standing really close to each other right now. You looked into his beautiful eyes and totally forgot ,that you were practically standing in front of him naked. Your lips moved closer, and you could feel his breath on your skin.

You turned your head away, before things could get more intense. He looked up and took a step back. “Goodnight, Y/N” He said before walking over to the door. “Goodnight, Dean.”       

Why didn’t you just kiss him, no he probably didn’t want to kiss you. Why would he, you were just imagining it. He doesn’t want you, you wouldn’t even want you, let alone Dean.

Still after you convinced yourself it was for the best, that you didn’t get too attached to Dean. You still felt empty inside, it was loneliness you knew that feeling way too well. That feeling like something was missing, something that would make you happy.

A tear rolled down your face as you lay in bed, thinking about the moment when you have to go home.

You didn’t want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up. I'm having vacation so I'm probably going to write a one-shot, that one will be on here soon. I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting, so I made an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

When you were eating breakfast, Crowley showed up. You were still embarrassed, because of your kiss, so you didn’t look at him. Agitated Dean took the supplies from him and then told him to go.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” You felt a bit of disgust towards him, when Crowley gave you a wink and a smile that made goosebumps run over your arms. Look at him standing there so proud, proud was the last thing you thought of when you looked back at that moment.

“It’s good doing business with you.” And just as he came, he went.

“Well let’s get down to it, shall we.” You stood up and looked at the ingredients in Deans hand. One you were pretty sure was a bone of some sort and one ,what it looked like, a jar of blood. The rest were just some weird herbs, you’ve never seen before. “Yeah, I’ll get the rest and will find out which angel is linked to your ass.”

You would have laughed at that, but you didn’t. Only thinking about when you have to leave, you put that thought away and finished your breakfast. You put the dishes away and stared blankly ahead, your thoughts wondering off.

“Hey are you okay?” Sam’s voice pulled you back to reality.

“Yeah, no I’m fine.” You lied, giving him a smile to reassure him.

After that you got dressed and hoped in the Impala. Driving off to god knows where, some old barn that looked like no one had been there for a while. Since last night there has been a tension between you and Dean. He barley looked at you and you knew why. It wasn’t like you didn’t want it, it was just for the best that you didn’t.

The cold winter air hit you, as soon as you stepped out of the car. You wrapped your arms around your body, the leather jacket you quickly bought when you were here, didn’t really give you much warmth. Over the fields that surrounded the barn, lay a pretty thick coat of snow.

There wasn’t very much around here, the nearest house was a mile away, so you wouldn’t get disturbed by anyone. You let out a scoff at the thought of someone walking in on you tree standing there, probably thinking you were physio’s or something. The barn was pretty big, big enough to fit in the satanic ritual Sam and Dean had planned. After a prayer to Castiel, you heard a flutter of fathers and fabric.

“Hello Y/N, Dean, Sam.” Castiel walked past you and started helping the guys. You just stood there in the corner, you would have helped if you knew what to do, but this was all very new to you. When the whole thing was set up, Dean, Sam and Cas walked over to you. If anything was to happen, you were save. I mean, what’s saver than two hunters and an angel? You felt save with Dean and he was the one that was standing closest to you.

Castiel began to chant some unknown language, to summon the thing. The wind started to blow heavier, causing the candles to go out. You held your breath, not knowing what to expect. In the blink of an eye, there stood a woman before you. She looked like an middle age woman, with a grey suit and blond hair.

“Lachesis.” Castiel looked at the woman with narrowed eyes.

“Hello Castiel.” She greeted politely. She looked over to you and she gave you a smile. “Hello Y/N.”

You weren’t sure if you could trust her, so you didn’t say anything back. She seemed nice, but the boys had warned you about monsters.

“Who are you?” Dean took a step forward, so that you stood behind him. He wanted to protect you from this unknown being.

“She’s one of the Moirai, the tree fates, her name is Lachesis. The second sister, the one who measures the thread of life and chooses one’s destiny.” Castiel explained.

She looked at the boys kindly. “I know you’ve met my sister, and you’ve gotten the wrong idea of us. Atropos can be a bit uptight sometimes.” You had no idea where she was talking about. But Sam and Dean seem to understood her. Apparently you looked very confused, because Lachesis turned to look at you and started explaining.

“My dear, I’m the one that chooses everyone’s destiny, how long someone lives and what happens in their life. Rarely I get the change to give a little spin to someone’s destiny. But when you were born I decided to give you a little extra.” She said very amused. Like that was supposed to clarify everything.

Dean, who wasn’t so amused, started to get angry. “A little extra? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, You guys haven’t had it easy and I thought that, bringing her here would make you happier. So I send her to you.”

“And you didn’t even think about her? She is not going to live in this shitty world with us!” Deans words hit you like a truck. Didn’t he want you here? How stupid of you to think that Dean Winchester would want you.

“Well honey I hate to break it to you, but she’s better off here than with that boyfriend of hers. I did you all a favor, so stop yelling at me. Besides if you really don’t want her here, she can leave. If that’s really what she wants, she can go and I’ll won’t send her back.”

The silence after that was horrible. It felt like someone just hit you in your stomach. It was getting harder and harder to breath. On one side you were happy you could stay and you wanted to, but it didn’t really seem like Dean wanted you to.

“No I’m not going to let her get involved in this, she isn’t going to live with us and she sure as hell ain’t going to become a hunter. She’s going home and live her life normal and peacefully.”

“Dean you heard what she said, she’s not better off with him and besides it’s not your choice it’s hers.” It was Sam who now spoke. Everyone just turned their heads to you and waited for you to answer.

“I want to stay, but if you don’t want me…” You looked at the boys in hesitation.

“Y/N, I’m sorry how that must have sound, I want you here, trust me I really do. But it’s not save for you.” Dean  took a step towards you.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but it really is saver for her here. If seen what happens and trust me you don’t want to go live your life there.” Lachesis said trying to convince Dean. Your bodies now inches away from each other. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug.

The pleasant smell of Dean Winchester made you feel save. It was a mix of whisky, leather and gunpowder. You hugged him back not wanting to let go.

“I swear if anything happens to you.” He whispered in your ear. You couldn’t even describe the joy you felt right now, like everything was falling into place. You were so happy you could stay.

“Well looks like my work is done here.” Lachesis disappeared but you couldn’t really care.

 

* * *

 

When you got back to the bunker, you had a little problem. Since you were going to live her, you needed your stuff. All your clothes and belongings, were still in your old house with Mike. You didn’t really want to go back there, but you had no other choice. So you and Dean got back on the road again, to Colorado. Sam stayed back at the bunker, he wanted to do some research.

You sat in the passenger’s seat which made it even harder not to stare at Dean. While you lay back with your head against the window, your thoughts wondered off. To those delicious full lips of his, how they would taste and his bulky strong arms.

“Are you enjoying the view?” You blinked a couple times and shifted awkward in your seat. A smirk was showing on Deans face, you felt your face heating up.

“Hey I don’t mind, look all you want.” He said while his smirk grew wider.

“Don’t brag Winchester.” You tried to shake it off, your blush spreading all over your face. You probably were as red as a tomato by now.

“I ain’t the one staring.” He laughed, you couldn’t help but laugh too. Dean Winchester could always make you laugh, that’s one of the things you liked about him.

After a few hours in the car you finally arrived at your house. You noticed that Dean was tensed, but you didn’t know why. You let out a big sigh when you stepped out of the car. You walked to the front door and knocked on the door, you didn’t have your keys with you so you had to. Dean stood next to you with a stern look.

The door opened and as soon as it did Dean stepped forward, pushing the door open. For a second you saw Mike surprised, but that was cut short as Dean punched him in the face. You stood there in surprise.

“Dean what are you doing!” You yelled.

“I’m making sure this dick gets what he deserves.” He gritted angry as he punched him in the face again. Hard enough to make Mike fall to the ground, a stroke of blood came out of his nose and the wound on his head.

“What the hell, dude.” Mike said in a not so manly high pitched tone. He stood up and tried to punch back, but Dean easily deflected his fist and grabbed him by the throat. You stood there in shock, not really knowing what to do. Dean shoved Mike against the wall.

“Listen up, asshole. You are never going to touch her ,or any woman for that matter ever again. And if you ever do, I will make sure that this is the last thing you’ll see before you die. Do you understand me?” Dean said with fury.

Mike couldn’t really answer because of the hands that were chocking him, but he nodded. You now realize what had happened, you had forgotten but Dean hadn’t. Dean had seen your bruises and you had told him how you got them. You had forgotten, it wasn’t like it was the first time.

You still stood in the living room, perplexed at what just happened. Dean let his grip on Mikes throat go, but punched him one more time, just to be sure he’d remember. You were actually kind of happy Dean had done this. You walked over to your room and started packing, you didn’t want to take too much with you, it would only remind you of your past.

While you were packing your stuff, Dean was keeping a close eye at Mike, glaring at him. When you were done, you walked out of the front door with Dean. You looked back at Mike once more.

“You know you always were a pathetic stupid asshole.” And with that you slammed the door and got in the car. Dean walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat.

“Are you okay?” You asked concerned as you took his hand, his knuckles were a bit red.

“I’m fine but Y/N how are you holding up? I mean this must haven’t been easy for you.” He was so sweet, putting your well-being before his own.

“I always thought that this was it for me, that this life here is what I deserve. And that it wasn’t going to get better, so I just needed to learn to live with it. But then I met you, and you showed me that not all guys are like that. I’m just so happy that I can put this part of my life in the past and live a happier life. Thank you, Dean, for everything.”

You were sitting really close to each other, his face inches away from yours. His fingers slowly took a strain of hair and put it behind your ear. You looked into his beautiful green eyes, and you knew that from that moment you were done. You were completely and utterly head over heels in love with Dean Winchester.

His hand holding the side of your face, your lips slowly move closer. You closed your eyes and you were lost when your lips touched. Lips moving in sync, your hands in his hair. It was a sweet slow kiss, there was no hurry. His tong liked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, that you gave him.

You couldn’t remember the last time you felt so good. Your tongs exploring each other’s mouths. Eventually he pulled away, you needed to get back on the road again. He smiled sweetly at you and started the engine. The ride home you were pretty tired so you tried to fall asleep. It didn’t really work because the position you were in wasn’t really great. Apparently Dean noticed.

“Here, lie on my lap.” Dean patted with his hand on his legs, gesturing that you should lie there. You moved your body so that, you lay stretched out on your back with your head on his lap. You looked up at Dean who held his eyes on the road. And with that pleasant image, you fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is light/mild smut in here, just a warning, if you don't like smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, I hope that you'll like it! I'm sorry it took so long, I had a little writer's block. But now I'm back on track and I already have a next fanfic in mind. Enjoy! ;)

A week later

You didn’t really know what happened, one moment you were kissing and the next day it’s like nothing happened. You thought that maybe he needed some space or something, but it had been a week.

Sure there were the little flirtations but Dean always did that. Maybe he just didn’t like you, or he thought that your kiss was a mistake.

You had been getting to know the hunter life a bit, you helped the boys with research and Sam teaches you Latin. They won’t let you go on a hunt with them though, no you get to sit around in the bunker all day. The boys were out on a salt and burn for two days now, they would be back today. 

You took a sip of your coffee as you heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Y/N, were back!” You heard Dean yell. You put the coffee cup down and stood up. “Hey how did it go?” You asked while pouring them a hot cup of coffee. You didn’t look at Dean, which you had to admit was odd. Where you embarrassed? And if so about what? The kiss? Was it a mistake?

Well in that moment it didn’t feel like a mistake, the opposite actually. But then why were you acting so weird? You really didn’t understand yourself right now, Dean however was acting like nothing happened.

“Fine just an easy salt n’ burn.” Sam took the cup from you and smiled thankfully. You quickly gave Dean his cup and walked back to the table. “So what did you do while we were out?”

“Well nothing really, I watched some Netflix and explored the bunker. Cool dungeon by the way.” You said sarcastically.

Sam took an awkward sip off his coffee. “Yeah sorry about that, the bunker has quite a few unusual rooms.” Dean sort of apologized. You just chuckled and drank your coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Dean, Sam and you were watching a movie. A cowboy movie to be exact, it was Deans night to pick a movie. Sam had just rolled his eyes but didn’t said anything about it, not wanting to start a discussion.

You just went with it, you didn’t really mind. But you couldn’t really focus on the movie, Dean sat right next to you and your thoughts were somewhere else. You were thinking about worst case scenarios, like what if Dean doesn’t feel anything for you.

You heart almost stopped when all of the sudden Cas popped up. You let out a sigh of relief, when you realized it was just Cas. Apparently Cas noticed your reaction.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No it’s okay Cas.” You said. He went over to your left side and sat on a chair across from Sam. You guessed Cas just wanted some company tonight. During a break, Sam got up to get some more beer.

You noticed that Cas looked very interested at you, full on staring at you. It made you a bit uncomfortable but you just shook it off. When Sam came back, Cas was still staring at you. He squinted his eyes.

“Y/N why has your demeanor changed, there is something not right?” He looked at you like he could see right through you. How did he know that? Was it that obvious? You started to get nervous, but tried to act normal.

“What do you mean?” You asked as natural as you could. He squinted his eyes a bit more, like he was trying to find that one little clue.

“Do you think that…” His sentence was cut short by your scream. “CAS!” You looked at him with wide eyes, trying to tell him that he needs to stop talking right now. “Are you reading my mind!?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I just noticed, that something was bothering you.” He looked like a puppy who just wanted to play and is very sorry he did something wrong. You felt sorry for him, but your embarrassment took the better of you.

“Wait what?” Sam and Dean both looked confused and interested as to what you were thinking.

“Nothing.” You cut the conversation off, you didn’t want to talk about it. But Dean wasn’t going to let it pass so easily. He looked at you with a curious look, then at Cas and back at you.

“Y/N what does he mean?” He said with that low voice that made goosebumps run over your skin. By now you were probably as red as a tomato. All three now looked at you and you felt like you were under so much pressure. One more time you tried to shake it off.

“It’s really nothing guys, I’m just feeling a bit sick. So I’m going bed.” You tried saying without breaking out in tears. It wasn’t a lie, you really felt sick in your stomach right now. So many emotions running through you, you had to get out of there.

Before they could even respond, you stood up and rushed to your room. The moment you stepped in your bedroom, the emotions burst out. You cried as you fell on your bed. You probably stayed there for a minute, until somebody knocked on the door.

“I’m fine, please go.” You lied, it was probably Sam, checking on you. But you really didn’t want to talk to him right now.

“Y/N, please let me in.” Dean the man that had you feel more emotions in the last two week, than that you had ever feel, stood at the other side of the door. You sat up, doubting if you should let him in.

“Please.” He begged, eventually stood up and walked over to the door. When you opened the door, he stood there in the opening with his arm resting against the door post. He looked up with his cute green eyes, concerned about you.

Your eyes are swollen and red from crying, and when Dean saw that he stepped in and cupped your cheek with his hands. You look down ashamed, but he lifts up your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Are you okay?” Him caring about you made you want to cry even more. “I had the feeling that Cas wasn’t talking about you being sick.”

You sniffed a couple times and shook your head no. You weren’t able to speak, you didn’t want to. With his thumbs he wiped the tears from your face, slowly and gingerly. Finally you got the courage to talk.

“Dean I need to know what you feel, after the kiss in the car. Do you even like me?”

You know that it sounded stupid and weak, but you didn’t care, you just needed to know. He sighed and in that minute you thought it was all over. He didn’t like you and you were going to have a broken heart.

“Y/N, when we kissed it felt like heaven and I want you. But after that I thought that you didn’t and the past week has been torture. I wanted to kiss you so bad, hug you and be with you.” He confessed.

You stood there, the exact opposite of what you had expected just happened. And with that you kissed him with all the passion you had. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his arms around your middle.

He spun you around and pushed your back against the door. You were completely lost in the moment, he lifted your shirt. You planted little kisses on his neck, as he unclasped your bra. Never breaking kiss only to undress each other.

You jumped in bed, Dean following you closely. Once you lay on your back he kissed you softly on your neck, going down to your breasts. Your hands were on his arms, feeling his strong muscles. He continued trailing down to your belly. Taking your panties of with one quick move.

“You’re beautiful did you know that.” He said while giving you pleasure. You closed your eyes, as he worked his tong magically. You didn’t even know that you could feel this good, he made you feel so fantastic.

He came up and kissed you, exploring your mouth with his tong. He broke the kiss and looked you deeply in the eyes. You knew what he meant and so you gave him permission by nodding your head. And with that he pushed himself  inside you, letting you adjust to his length.

He started to move slowly in and out, making you arch your back. You suck and nibble on his neck, as he slowly trusts faster. Building up to your orgasm, you dig your fingernails in his back. Pushing him deeper inside you.

He thrusted a couple more times and you both came, hard. Gasping for air, he lets you ride our your orgasm. After you both came down from your high, he let himself fall next to you. Both out of breath.

“That was…” He said still painting.

“Amazing.” You finished his sentence.

"Yeah, defenitely."

He looked at you and gave you a kiss. Not planning on leaving, he wrapped his arms around you, so that you were the little spoon. Well let’s just say that Dean had made you come like no one ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> Also for other Dean Winchester/ Reader fanfics, go to my account, I have loads more!;)


End file.
